Nowadays, wind turbine blades have lengths exceeding 40 meters and maximum widths exceeding 5 meters. Transport of these large and especially very long objects along curved roads and roundabouts is difficult, in particular in the presence of trees and buildings on the side of the road. Further difficulties are experienced when such blades need to be transported underneath bridges crossing the road. Measures thus need to be taken to prevent collision of the blade with various obstacles.
WO 2005/005286 describes a wind turbine blade which is prestressed by means of prestressing means at a distance from the blade root in such a manner that the blade tip is brought closer to the longitudinal central axis of the blade root.
EP 1659026 A1 describes a transport device having pivoting means to pivot a wind turbine blade into an oblique orientation relative to the horizontal.
WO 03/057528 A1 discloses a transport vehicle having fixing and/or receiving devices configured in such a way that they permit the rotation of the wind turbine blade about its longitudinal axis in order to pass underneath bridges.